A Forbidden Love
by MutsukoKeima
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a Junior High student with many friends, He happens to bump into a girl named Lucy Heartfilia, she happened not to know the World she's in, what's more is she is not really a person! A specie like her only has a 10 year life span on the Human World, What if she meets him 1 week before she dies? Will it only pain the both of them?


A Forbidden Love

"Lucy! Hide quickly!" Layla, Instructed a 7-year old Lucy to hide, Monsters were attacking at that time, Layla has no choice but to send Lucy to the human World before everything is too late, but before she meets her end, she said one thing to Lucy "Lucy, before you go, you only have 10 years in the human world, before you meet your end there, please find a way back to our kingdom, I love you Lucy, same for your father.." The second Layla finished her sentence, she pushed Lucy unto the portal to the human world and closed the portal herself, when she turned back, she saw Jude, impaled with a sword, without her noticing, she was stabbed at the back 5 times, with the attack, she met her end and she turned into a Red silver dust…

*Human World*

"Mama!" Lucy shouted while she was falling from the sky, CRASH! She landed unto the ground and she got up and observed her surroundings, "So this is the human world…..It's a lot different than ours…" she said to herself, she got up, she was still in her Dress but her dress was not dirty.

10 years later (Sorry guys I wanna skip some time since this is just a one-shot)

MONDAY:

Everyday in the human was actually not so hard for her, she gained bits of information about it, she was also working so she can but things she needed, she was also studying on Fairy High, it was a Private school, she got in because of her high level of intelligence, but what's painful is…. It will be a week and she's dead, She had no intention of going back now, she knew that the queen was a bad person… The Person that betrayed Layla and Jude, Erza Knightwalker, she never knew how to defeat her, so it's better to stay in this world she barely knew…. "For ten years… what have I been doing…" Lucy thought, but she just put that thought aside knowing she will meet her end the next week….

"Gray! Put some clothes on!" Lucy heard a pink haired man shout while a group was exiting the campus, by the way she was sitting on a bench, writing her report for tomorrow. "Natsu! Erza!" two girls with white hair called out to the group, "E-Erza?" Lucy thought and she shivered at the name itself, "Lisanna What's wrong?" Erza asked "Isn't that the girl named Lucy?" Mira pointed to Lucy in a distance, "Oh? The carbon copy of Dead Lucy Ashley? " Lisanna's eyes sparkled, " "The top 1 student of this high, huh…" Gray smirked, then Lucy turned her her gaze to the group and she saw that they were walking away, In an instance, she finished her report and put her things inside her bag and she walked away to her Condo room and took her rest and wrote to her mama, then she went to her bathroom and took a shower, after her shower, It was already 8:00 PM then she went out for awhile to take some fresh air, who was in front of her, she bumped to him and they both fell on their butts, "M-Miss? Are you okay?" the man asked her, when she looked up, she saw a man with pink hair, "Geez, look where you are walking towards, Wait, you are that Heartfilia girl right?" Natsu asked Lucy while helping her stand up, "Why yes I am" Lucy replied politely, then Natsu smiled at her and introduced himself saying, "Yo! Lucy! I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" Lucy smiled at this and said "Natsu, Is it? I never introduced myself to you properly, I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said blushing a bit "Lucy, what are you doing here this late?" Natsu asked while he sat on the grass with Lucy, "I'm actually here to breath some fresh air.." Lucy said quietly but loud enough to make Natsu hear "Your sad, Aren't you?" Natsu looked at Lucy with concern in his eyes, Lucy put her knees in front of her and put her arms under her chin and began to spoke "My mother and Father are dead…they were killed." Lucy smiled sadly which made Natsu feel sad for her, "Lucy, I'm sorry to hear that… but you know…. My dad's missing.." Natsu looked up to the sky, with closed eyes feeling the cold breeze which signalized that winter was coming, Lucy looked at him, her mouth slightly parted, she was also wide-eyed of the sight, His mouth a little bit of opened, the way his hair was flying into the direction of the air, and the way his face looked calm, before she realized it, she was staring at him, Blushing, "Hello? Earth to Lucy?" Natsu snapped her out of her thoughts, realizing what she just did, she blushed a million shades of red which made him think she was having a fever. With all the conversations they had, they finally called it a night and headed back to their rooms.

*TIMESKIP Friday *

"Just two days…" Lucy thought which made her heart ache, before she even realized it she was falling for Natsu, on Tuesday Natsu was acting weird around Lucy, but that day was perfectly normal, before she realized it again, she was spacing out for more than 10 minutes in class.. her teacher in this period was Gildarts for Anatomy, after sometime, the Lunch bell rang and everyone got up from their seats and Natsu approached her ang began to speak "L-Lucy…can we go to the rooftop?" Natsu asked and Lucy just nodded.

*AT THE ROOFTOP*

"L-Luce…. I actually wanna tell you something.." Natsu said which made Lucy wonder what was he going to tell her "What is it?" Lucy crossed her arms and waited for Natsu to speak but nothing came out of his mouth then Lucy just decided to leave but when Natsu grabbed her wrist he began to speak "Lucy… You know… I like you… I like you a lot! I knew it when I heard your past.. I…" "Natsu" Lucy cut him off when she said his name "I Like you too" She simply answered which made Natsu jump and Hug her very tight but loose enough to make her breath, "Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked while locking his eyes with hers "yes…" Lucy answered and not long enough he locked his lips with hers and moments passed ,he pulled away and pressed his forehead with hers and they both chuckled, for a moment, Lucy's problems were all gone, it felt for her like she was the happiest person ever. But when she actually remembered, her world shattered and started to form tears in the corner of her eyes "L-Luce what's wrong?!" Natsu panicked "Natsu… I'm just so happy" Lucy answered and soon, they left the rooftop and soon continued with their day

*TIMESKIP Saturday*

It's been two days since Natsu confessed to Lucy, now it's her turn to tell Natsu who she really is, she will disappear tomorrow… she had no choice but to do it. "Natsu, I would actually want to talk to you" Lucy held back her tears but failed, it bursted but then Natsu cuddled her (THEY WERE IN THE ROOFTOP ALONE) "Luce, why are you crying?" Natsu asked worriedly "I will tell you something.." Lucy finally stopped crying and faced Natsu with all the courage she could muster and told him "Natsu, I'm not actually a human…." With Lucy's words Natsu was shocked "Lucy…What do you mean?" Natsu said then he notice that few strands of Lucy's hair turned black "See? Natsu? I'll disappear today…..it's been my tenth year in the human world…" Lucy smiled sadly with tears in her eyes, Natsu hugged her and Lucy glowed into a very bright light "Lucy! Don't Leave me! We only started everything!" Natsu hugged tighter but Lucy pushed him away "Natsu, it's okay.. This was fated to happen…. The fortune teller on our world foretold my future before.."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Aira! This has to be wrong!" Layla said to the fortune teller "Miss Layla…I'm Very sorry, I tried many times but the result my cards spoke was all true, I really am sorry…" The fortune teller bowed to her and Layla turned back, leaving the Fortune teller alone. "Lucy, if that fortune was true, it must be the fate that your father spoke about…" Layla looked down to the confused Lucy that was looking up at her "Mama….I don't understand what you are talking about but I see….." Lucy smiled at her mother and Layla smiled back then they headed home_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After Lucy told Natsu her story as fast as she could, Natsu was shocked "Natsu… My fate was sealed the moment I was born" Lucy said, and the moments she said the last word, she turned into a Yellow silver dust, and Natsu cried "Luce…I love you…." Natsu said as he got all of her silver dust's and brought it with him, at his house, he took his large hourglass, emptied it and put all the silver dust's he gathered into the hourglass, since that day, Natsu's life was never the same….

3 YEARS LATER

Sakura Harvest day that day, and Natsu was actually very quiet in a corner, not doing anything, Lisanna decided to comfort him but was stopped by Erza "Lisanna, leave him alone for now" Lisanna just nodded and both walked away then Natsu decided to go for a walk at the town then he left the group of studnts and made his way outside, there he saw a blonde girl sitting on the bench with her back facing him, he thought he was imagining and just went past through her but then the voice called him "Natsu, will you really ignore me?" In his shock, he turned to see the face of the lady and saw his one and only love of his life, Lucy Heartfilia, he thought he was imagining and slapped himself physically but the lady never disappeared, he ran to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, "LUCY!" Natsu shouted "I'm home….Natsu…." Lucy whispered to him and he carried Lucy up by her waist "Lucy! I love you…." "Natsu I love you too…." Lucy responded and Natsu put her down "Lucy, how did you turn back to your original self?" Natsu asked and Lucy began telling him what happened

_FLASHBACK_

"_Natsu!" Lucy yelled when her spirit had gone up already "My dear…. What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked to find out, it was Mavis Vermillion, their god, "Master Mavis!" Lucy said and Mavis got near her "Lucy, what are you doing here? It's not yet your time!" Mavis said "Master… What do you mean?" Lucy asked, wondering by what her mentor told her "Lady Tomoko… she casted a spell unto you that you will disappear in the 17__th__ of your age" Mavis explained, "so…. I was never meant to die?" Lucy asked with hope to Mavis, "My child…I shall send you back now… but I'm so sorry because it will take you 3 years to go back to your form…" Mavis said and a gleam of light appeared around Her body and she disappeared._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And there you have it…." Lucy smiled brightly at Natsu "It's not like I care how you turned back to normal, as long you're here with me, that's more than a Million percent" Natsu pressed his nose with hers and smiled "I love you Natsu…." "I love you too Luce…" they both laughed at themselves and continued their day…

**THE END**

**Finally finished! Please Vote, Share, or Comment if you like it Please read my other story, My first love at high school, thanks for reading minna!**

**~LOVELOTS- KeimaMutsuko**


End file.
